


One Man's Garden

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-14
Updated: 2003-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: A man, his garden.  What else is there to life?
Relationships: SB/VM





	One Man's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Too long for a drabble, too short for a real fic. I'll admit I'm not entirely happy with this, but if I don't post it now it'll never get posted! Sorry about the title--I couldn't think of anything better. If anyone has suggestions, I'm all ears! Unbetaed, so any errors are wholly mine.

Viggo loved Sean when he came in from the garden.

Loved the way sunlight lingered in his hair, and green eyes reflected the plants he'd been husbanding.

Loved the warm fluidity of muscles exhausted by hours of crouching and weeding, digging and planting, warmth of the sun lingering on his skin and in his light kiss.

Loved the easy drawl of the Sheffield accent, always heavier when Sean was exhausted or utterly content... after gardening, he was always both.

Loved the smell lingering about him, the bright sharpness of sunlight, the dark sweetness of freshly turned earth, the slight salt tang of honest sweat... like a cat coming in from the outdoors, all the world caught in the scent of its fur.

Loved the taste of him, deep and masculine and salty from sweat and earth.

Above it all, he loved an unidentifiable something that was essentially Sean, that was all these things and none of them, that spoke two very simple words to Viggo: Home, and mine.


End file.
